


The Magician

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Original Songs [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: A song based off our magnificent magician, Marvin!





	The Magician

(Spoken)  
Come one! Come all!  
To see the devastating and breath-taking acts of Marvin the Magnificent!  
It's a once and a life time event so be sure to come by!

(Sang)  
Hey buddy  
I'm the magician of this here show  
So why don't you take a seat?  
I'm the conductor of this orchestra  
So why don't you sing along with me?  
So many fantastical sights to see  
And so little time  
Wouldn't you agree?

My friend, the show's just began!  
So why don't you stick around for a while  
And have some fun?  
If I had a say  
I'd say I'm one of the best around  
My show is full of magic  
Of all kinds and types

So I say, you should stay a while!  
At least have some fun while your at it!  
I must agree that this is all for a show  
But it's all part of an act  
For your enjoyment after all!  
So let's have some fun  
While the circus is still here!  
Your attention will be on me  
Marvin Magnificent  
The greatest magician around!

(Interlude)

Say pal  
Since the show's almost over  
We should do an extra show  
Just for you  
What do you say?

No, you say?  
Well..I'll change that  
With just the flick  
Of a wrist  
And some magic or two~

(Short screaming)

Well..since that's over  
And the show is over  
I presume it's time to say goodbye!  
So let's go  
And save this performance for the best and last!  
So let's make this the greatest yet most magnificent!  
Oh how this will go!  
I wonder  
How all this will end  
In the end!

So I say, you should stay a while!  
At least have some fun while your at it!  
I must agree that this is all for a show  
But it's all part of an act  
For your enjoyment after all!  
So let's have some fun  
While the circus is still here!  
Your attention will be on me  
Marvin Magnificent  
The greatest magician around!

Say folks  
It's the end of the show now  
So why don't you all leave?  
It's about time to go  
So I shall bid you all adieu  
And leave you with this  
Marvin Magnificent  
Will be back with plenty more shows  
In the future!

Oh how I shall miss this  
Devoting my magic to people  
Who love what I do  
I wish It could go on forever  
But alas  
Even magic can't last forever  
And of course  
...  
Magicians never tell their secret..

If this will be the last then so be it  
I wish  
I could be in the crowd with them  
But even magicians must host their own show  
So I shall bid you all goodbye once more  
And say sayonara to all the audience!

So I say, you should stay a while!  
At least have some fun while your at it!  
I must agree that this is all for a show  
But it's all part of an act  
For your enjoyment after all!  
So let's have some fun  
While the circus is still here!  
Your attention will be on me  
Marvin Magnificent  
The greatest magician around!

Well..since that's over  
And the show is over  
I presume it's time to say goodbye!  
So let's go  
And save this performance for the best and last!  
So let's make this the greatest yet most magnificent!  
Oh how this will go!  
I wonder  
How all this will end  
In the end!

(Laughter)

**Author's Note:**

> this one was fun
> 
> especially since it reminded me of the greatest showman while writing it~


End file.
